


Tumor

by SSA_meredithgrey



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSA_meredithgrey/pseuds/SSA_meredithgrey
Summary: It all started with that damn tumor.





	Tumor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.
> 
> Warning: Adult Content.

It all started with that damn tumor. 

Amelia pointed at the scans, showing her exactly how she would remove it, and Arizona looked at her like she was a god. Like she could cure all sickness and save every single starving child in Africa. It flattered Amelia, it really did, but she was either too modest for her own good, or a raging surgeon with a God complex. There was no in between.

"You have been promoted to my knight in shining scrubs." Arizona said with a smile, watching the woman glare at the tumor in awe. Amelia smiled at her, flashing her dimples. Arizona was amazed. Grateful, but mostly amazed. If Amelia could do it. If she could save Herman's life, she'd praise her until the end of time.

"So, when do we tell her?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. That was the difficult part. The part she hadn't yet figured out.

It happened like this. Hushed conversations in abandoned rooms, glares in elevators, Amelia showing up at Alex's house, and barging into Arizona's room.

And then it was every night.

"I can get it, you know?" Amelia said proudly, plopping down on Arizona's bed. "All of it. I can do it." Arizona glared at her, studying her features. She briefly wondered why Amelia was there, lying on her bed on a Friday night. And then she thought about her comment.

Of course she was a capable surgeon, but Arizona let her mind wonder for a second. If she pulled it off, it would be widely known as the most ambitious surgery ever performed besides the heart transplant. That was if she could pull it off. Arizona never questioned her surgical skills, but a surgery that invasive and risky was just that; incredibly risky. But she supposed if anyone could do it, it would be Amelia Shepherd. Not Derek. Derek was one of the most renowned surgeons on the West Coast, but he lacked the mindset to pull off such a stunt. He had no faith in anyone but himself, and that's why she believed that Amelia was the only one in the world capable of saving Nicole Herman.

"I know you can." She finally answered, taking her bottom lip between her teeth. Their eyes met, and Arizona knew that she was far too in this to ever be out. The days passed slowly, as Arizona tried to find the courage to tell Herman, and Amelia struggled to come up with a sensible surgical plan. One that wouldn't kill one of the only fetal surgeons to ever exist.

"I have to end this." Amelia said to Owen one night at the trailer. He looked at her with sad eyes, but she didn't feel guilty. She wasn't even sure why she did it, until she was. She watched Arizona walk the halls, eyeing her every movement. And then one day, Arizona pressed the up button on the elevator, and Amelia followed.

"Hey." Arizona said to the other woman, cautiously watching her. Amelia looked over to her. Her heart raced, and goosebumps arose across her skin.

"Damnit." She breathed, before pressing the emergency stop button, and pushing Arizona roughly against the wall. After letting out a surprised gasp, Arizona let her eyes run over her face, focusing on her lips, unable to think straight.

"Why do you do this to me?" Amelia whispered, their lips centimeters away, before kissing her passionately, grabbing at the front of her scrub top. Amelia left the elevator with her lips stained red from the other woman's bright colored lipstick.

Everyone noticed, but no one said anything.

Arizona later entered Amelia's office with her hands in the pockets of her lab coat. She watched the other woman write on a chart, sitting down in a chair across from her. Amelia briefly looked up, their eyes meeting. My god, Arizona's eyes are beautiful, she thought. She ripped her thoughts away from her previous stunt in the elevator, and got back to signing delinquent charts. No one needs the distraction of a hot blonde in an empty office when they're trying to figure out a way to save a colleague's life.

"So," Arizona started, pursing her lips together. "What was that? In the elevator?" Amelia's hand stilled for a moment. The loss of the ability to sign her name was followed by heat rising to her cheeks at the memory.

"I acted on an impulse." Amelia said simply, continuing to write on the chart. Arizona nodded, getting up from her chair, and beginning to leave the room. She paused at the door, with her hand on the handle, furrowing her eyebrows. A few moments had passed when Amelia looked up, meeting her eyes. 

"Do it again." Arizona said softly. She didn't need to be asked twice. Amelia let the pen fall out of her hands, quickly getting up from her chair. The three long strides across the room felt like miles between them. When she was close enough to the blonde, she grabbed her shoulders hard, and slammed her against the door. Their lips met with fire, as Arizona cupped Amelia's face with both of her hands. Amelia pushed Arizona's lab coat off of her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor shamelessly.

"God." Arizona gasped against her lips. "You're driving me crazy." She said again, when Amelia's lips were on her neck. She tangled her fingers in dark hair, encouraging the wondering lips as they brushed her clavicle.

"What do you think you've been doing to me?" Amelia husked against her skin. Arizona took in a sharp breath of air, allowing her eyes to flutter shut, as Amelia's hand wondered up her shirt, unhooking her bra. She let the piece of clothing fall to the floor, taking a breast into her hand. Arizona wrapped her legs around Amelia's body, as she perched her against the door, shoving her hand into her scrub pants. She toyed with the hem of lace panties in an attempt to draw the moment out, let her know whose she was.

"Please." Arizona whispered, prompting Amelia to kiss her, silencing the blonde. It's not that she didn't love hearing her beg, because she did. She just loved the feel of her plump lips, slightly pouted out, red stained, and waiting to be kissed. You couldn't really blame her. Arizona opened her mouth, allowing the neurosurgeon's tongue inside, as Amelia pushed her fingers into her roughly.

"Did I do this to you?" Amelia questioned with a smirk. "Did I make you this wet?" She asked, not getting an answer from the blonde woman. Arizona gasped loudly, not particularly caring if anyone could hear them.

When Arizona came hard around her fingers, the smugness fell from Amelia's face. It suddenly became real. Too real. Of course she enjoyed the hot, dirty sex, and it was both hot and dirty, but she wanted more. More than sex, more than tumors, more than surgery or friendship.

She wanted Arizona.

So, she kissed her lips softly, and handed her the fallen garments on the floor. Before Arizona left, she pecked her on the cheek, tucking a dark lock of hair securely behind her ear.

"Feel free to act on your impulses more often." The blonde whispered into her ear before strutting off happily, the giddy afterglow of sex apparent upon her face. Amelia chuckled to herself, letting her back slide down the wall. She felt content.

And to think, it all started with the tumor.


End file.
